


新婚初夜

by qq248112343



Category: JJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq248112343/pseuds/qq248112343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	新婚初夜

外面的喧嚣被紧闭的门窗完全隔绝，只剩下面对面站着的两人。

一身挺拔的西装，身边散发着刚才宴会上沾染的酒气。

这是他们的新婚之夜。

然而闻夜将外套拖下挂在了衣架上，看着不远处的邴云林不徐不缓地宽衣解带，落在扣子上的手不由微微地停顿了一下。

邴云林留意到他的视线，走过来，轻轻伸手替他梳理了一下发丝，声音轻柔：“如果你还没准备好的话，也不需要着急。”

闻夜没想到他会这样说，眼见邴云林真的准备上床休息，忽然伸手将他拉住：“就今天吧。”

邴云林可以感受到男人的温度从手掌心传来，微微一愣下眉目间顿时轻柔了起来：“好。”

说完微微一顿，意有所指地轻轻一笑：“如果你不清楚应该怎么做，我可以帮你。”

闻夜点了点头，应了一声，再次将纤长的手指伸向了领口处的扣子。

长期在部队的生活让他的动作显得训练有素，片刻间，衣衫就已经散落在了身边，随后，甚至不忘一丝不苟地整齐堆叠起来。

邴云林忍不住地有些失笑，也迅速地退下了衣服，将他带到了床上。

闻夜躺在床上，却似乎有些不知道应该怎么做，抬头询问性地朝邴云林看去。

邴云林的视线滑下，落在他赤裸的胸膛上。

在长期的精英式训练下，闻夜身上流畅有力的肌肉线条即使是在Alpha当中也堪称完美，腹部的肌肉更像是精心雕琢的一般，只需要一眼，就足以调动起强烈的欲望。

邴云林的信息素悄无声息地泛了开去，没有任何的攻击性，反倒像一只温柔的手，将闻夜紧紧地包围在了其中。

闻夜还是第一次在邴云林跟前这样直白地暴露自己，下意识地并紧了双腿，反倒因此让腿部的线条愈发的笔直清晰。

邴云林缓缓地靠近他，纤长的只指尖从他的脸上划过，视线扫过浅色的唇瓣，按捺着体内涌动的情绪，声音低低地似带着特殊的诱惑：“阿夜，把腿张开。”

闻夜的脸上不可避免地有些发烫，他将自己的视线移向了天花板，调整了一下呼吸后，动作缓慢地将膝盖分开。

与此同时，只感到唇上一软，熟悉的触觉就这样泛滥了开来。

邴云林的唇齿间带着淡淡的茶香，明明这并不是他们第一次接吻，却是因为那只突然探向他两腿间的那只手，在片刻间完全挑弄起闻夜的情欲。

仿佛一片星火，彻底燎原。

两人赤裸的身体互相碰触，出于本能地想要将腿收紧，却是因为邴云林横亘在当中的那只手，反倒被迫分得更开了些。

邴云林整个人压在闻夜的身上，一只手捧着他的后颈，舌头轻轻地席卷在他的唇齿之间，另一只手则是对方那已然硬起的巨物，轻轻地套弄着。

闻夜平日里向来都已经习惯占据主导权，而这时候在邴云林的挑弄下，只觉得过分舒适的感觉，让体内涌起了一阵又一阵奇怪的感觉。

今晚喝下的酒意似乎也开始泛上，让他第一次感受到了什么叫做欲罢不能。

“唔……”

闻夜下意识地轻轻呻吟了一声，在情潮下主动地挺了挺腰身，将腿间的硬热又往邴云林的手中送了几分。

邴云林的眼眸微微垂落，感受到他的动作，忽地松开了他的唇，手上的力量也跟着放轻了，开始在顶部轻轻地抚摸着。

原本的剧烈突然间荡然无存，让闻夜的呼吸不由地重了起来，却是不受控制地开始喘息，忽轻忽重，有些变了声调。

他似乎对于对方的这种突然撤退感到有些不满，眸色略带迷离地看来，微微地拧了拧眉心。

“慢慢来，不要急。”

邴云林轻声安慰着，一点一点地顺着他胸前的弧度往下亲吻，另一只手则是绕了过去，试探性地将手指伸入那狭隘的穴口。

里面有些湿，却依旧狭窄无比。

“停下……”闻夜的脑海在这一瞬间忽地空白一片，话未说完，有一种诡异的快感席卷了上来，全身骤然发烫的感觉下，不适应的感觉让他再次想要合拢双腿，却是被邴云林的手一把按住。

“疼吗？我弄轻一点。”邴云林压在他的身上，手指缓慢地往里面推去，渐渐地，已经送入了一个指节，不忘轻轻地替他抚去脸边的薄汗，语调轻柔，“你看，你下面已经有些湿了。”

他说话的期间，用手指在内壁里轻轻地抽插了两下，可以感受到穴口因为本能的反应，下意识地收紧了几分，像是要将他彻底吞没。

“嗯……唔……”

闻夜忍不住地轻轻低吟了一声，大腿的肌肉愈发紧绷，全身上下如同触电般轻轻地颤栗了一下。

穴口在不知不觉间松开了很多，邴云林又送入了一根手指，轻轻地搅弄着刚刚发现的敏感点。

此时，闻夜的身子已经彻底地瘫软了下来，一波波涌动的情潮让他整个人看起来克制又透着强烈的欲望。

邴云林看着他已然沉浸入情欲的样子，心头只感到燥热异常，忍不住俯下身去，再次重重地吻上了他的唇。

“嗯啊……云林……给我……”

闻夜可以感受到手指在他的体内游离，然而此时却已然无法控制住自己迫切苛求的身体，将双腿缓慢地张开，完全地暴露在了对方的跟前。

他说：“云林……嗯……给我……”

Alpha俊朗的脸上满是渴求，黑色的眸底仿佛笼罩着一层氤氲的水气，双唇更是因为逗弄而泛起了异样的红晕。

邴云林在这样的注视下，再也不继续克制，将粗硬的欲望重重地撞进了那已然松软开来的穴口。

随着撞击的节奏，闻夜的嘴里不受控制地溢出了一抹甜腻低哑的沉吟，断断续续，欲望泛滥。

邴云林低头，可以看到那眼角处出于本能的生理性液体，一边顶弄着，一边动作轻柔地替他轻轻地吮去。

“哈啊……嗯……”

一波波灭顶的快感完全席卷了全身，闻夜下意识地想要绷直双脚，却是被邴云林托着坐在了他的身上，双手环过背部，抚摸着他光滑紧绷的背部。

邴云林眼底也不可控制地泛起了欲望，他一边仰头亲吻着闻夜的唇瓣，一边紧紧地扣着他，更深地撞击着。

闻夜的喘息沉重，出于本能的长腿争动了片刻，最后环上了对方的腰间。

两人笼着薄汗的身体交缠在一起，肉体的撞击声下，眼见情绪就要提升到最高潮，突然间，只感一阵天旋地转。

闻夜怎么也没想到邴云林居然会借着这个姿势将他抱了起来，等回过神来的时候已经身在了落地窗前。

突然的抽离让他感到穴口处忽然一空，还没来得及感受这样的空隙，便已经被转了过去。

面对那透明玻璃窗映射出的画面，他可以看到满脸情欲的自己，跟远处的霓虹似乎融为了一处。

他们身处在三楼，可以看到底下正在陆续立场的宾客，如果有人在此时抬头，就可以清楚地看到这样欲望横飞的一幕。

“云林，别闹……唔……”

闻夜的话音未落，只感到邴云林从后方再次插入了进来，身体就这样顺势被顶在了窗头上，跟前冰冷的触感和后穴处浓烈的热意形成了鲜明的对比，让他忍不住地呻吟出来，然后，后面的声音被他死死地堵在了嗓子口。

邴云林从后面俯身下来，轻轻地将他抱在了怀中，炽热的吐息摩擦着他燥红的耳根：“别担心，他们听不到的。”

仿佛完全对准了他的敏感点，闻夜在这样再次开始的抽插下感到双腿不由有些发软，被邴云林牢牢地拖住。

窗外的霓虹漏入，极致的羞涩感仿佛让触觉变得愈发的敏感，无法控制地呻吟从嗓子口漏出，在这样完全的占领下，快感不受控制地彻底涌了上来。

“云林……嗯啊……”

闻夜下意识地叫着邴云林的名字，感受到下沉的身体被紧紧捞在怀里，下身的撞击也愈发地加快了起来。

体内的硬热也不由地愈发胀大，临近爆发的边缘时，终于有一阵彻底的潮热在体内疯狂涌出，仿佛完全侵占他的全身时，闻夜可以感到那种灭顶的快感也与此同时抵达了最高潮，跟前被邴云林紧握在手中套弄的性器隐约震了两下，也便完全地宣泄了出来。

彻底的爆发让闻夜感到一种从未体验过的脱力感，全身瘫软下去的一瞬间，却是被邴云林顺势抱在了怀里。

两人就这样互相依偎着坐在落地窗前。

看着外面斑斓的星光，邴云林似乎想起了什么，声音嘶哑地微微一笑：“阿夜，你真棒。”


End file.
